dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Galmar
Inspector Galmar (ガルマ一・警部, Garumā keibu) is the inspector of Police who is in charge of the Phantom G case in Paris. He is the father of Emilia Galmar. Appearance Galmar is a man of a rather tall stature with light wavy hair merging with a thick moustache. Personnality He appears to be an excitable person, as shown whenever a man approach his daughter and he is very prone to shouting. He is a good policeman dedicated to his job even if he tends to ignore the truth and to turn a deaf ear to things that contradict his theory. History Galmar became a policeman and at some point of his life was promoted to inspector. He had a daughter with an unnamed woman who they named Emilia. At some point after her birth his wife left with another man because he was overbusy with his job and had no time for his family. One day he captured a rampaging thief in Paris. The man had a son with him. Emilia wished her dad had adopted him but Galmar couldn't bring himself to do so because he felt guilty everytime he saw his forehead. He thought Timothy was resentful to him and so he places him in the azylum. Recently Paris underwent a series of thefts by a mysterious buglar named phantom G. Galmar got in charge of the case and he arrested many people dressed with the G costume while commiting forfeits and put them in jail. However everytime the thief pretended to have no idea what happened. Plot Phantom Thief G arc He is introduced having captured a phantom G with a net. He ashames the man who laughs and claims they will never catch him. He is later seen at the police station with his daughter Emilia. He apologize for not having time to go to a party because of his job while he had promised he would go. Emilia is angry and threatens to find a man and to leave with him just like her mother did. Galmar misunderstands that she already found a man and starts to worry. She leaves in anger and bumps into Kanda. Kanda is looking for the inspector but the latter is more worried of her daughter who just fell in love with Kanda. He angrily asks Kanda who he is while pushing Emilia aside. Allen, Marie and Link hang over looking for some of their comrades who have neen put in jail. Galmar regonizes the rose cross, mark of the Black Order and expels his daughter to receive the men. Galmar shows the prison cells to the exorcists. it is filled with tens people with a G costume. Galmar explains they are all the mysterious phantom G. They deny and claim they are the victims of G and try to reason him. But Galmar doesn't listen and replies they were caught in the act. A man pleas to listen to them as G is no ordinary man. Galmar appears to be disturbed but he finally gets back to faigning incomprehension. Then miss Bonnaire details hir theory about the G case. Galmar says that he spouts nonsense as no such thing as a body posessing person exists. He asks the exorcists to leave and protests when he doesn't understand what they are talking about. Suddenly a policeman brings another annoucement from G. The police team goes to the Louvre to intercept G who is about to steal the nationale treasure crown: "the regent". Galmar and his team surround the crown but as Galmar shouts his orders, G show up behind him and grabs the treasure. He taunts the inspector and escapes. Kanda catches him and Galmar runs at him , claiming that G belongs to the police and calling him a playboy. Kanda replies that they'll keep the thief but he can have the crown and he tosses it. While Galmar keeps berating Kanda, the thief suddenly awakes and wonders where he is prompting Galmar to say "again?". Another G taunts them from the roof with the crown. When G switches body again, Galmar gawl out the policeman who just had been posessed. The following day, the newpaper publishes that Galmar has sucessfully snatched the national treasure from G. He receives Reever Whenhamm and his bodyguards in the police office and allows them to see the captured finders. He follows them to the Heart Orphan azylum after freeing the finders as his superiors orders him to do. He is angered by the suspicion of G being in the orphanage which he has good relations with. Reever said that he already explains but Galmar refuses to believe to Innocence. Though he mockingly accepts to let them have G if they prove him the existence of innocence. The science team manages to remove the magic barrier at the moment Galmar opens the door. He comes face to face with all the bloody exorcists. He asks what happened to them. Later on the threshold he confesses his regrets about not having taken Timothy when he made him an orphan. He asks if there is really no other way than taking him to the order , he even proposes to protect him from the akumas himself. Timothy is affected but they all say it's impossible in unison. Timothy asks if he's not going to arrest him and Galmar says that he can't arrest a kid like him. Timothy decides to join the Order. Later Galmar takes a leave, he is seen visiting his daughter at the hospital. She complains about him being too much around her. He points out that she used to complain he was always working but she replies that he should go back to work. She adds that she is going to join the Black Order. He is horrified at the realization that the man who finally stole his daughter is a 9 years old boy. Relationships Emilia Galmar: Mother Superior: Timothy Hearst ''': '''Galmar has known Timothy since he arrested his father. Despite Emilia's wish for him to adopt Timothy, he could not bring himself to do so because he believed Timothy was resentful toward him. Nevertheless Galmar grew fond of the boy and frequently visited him at the orphanage. Timothy seems to enjoy teasing and making Galmar angry but he also cares for him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civil Servant Category:French Characters